Robo-mance/Transcript
starts at the Frosty Mart. Dollarnator is sitting down, his screen is blue. In front of him, Chris Chuggy gives Yo a valentine, and they walk off together holding hands Dollarnator: Sigh. and Chum Chum come out Fanboy: Ah. What a frostabulous day, Chum Chum! sip Chum Chum: And we don't have a care in the world to spoil it. sip Dollarnator: F&C SIIIIGH. a trash can Fanboy: So, what do you wanna do today, best pal o' mine? Chum Chum: I don't know. Sit around and gloat about how awesome our lives are? clink, then sip Dollarnator: fused I said, SIIIIGH!!! and kick's Boog's car Sandy over a building, causing it to explode finally hear Dollarnator Fanboy: Hey, Dollarnator! Why the blue screen? Dollarnator: I feel so lonely. Look around! Everybody's got somebody special to share their lives with, but me. I just want to find a nice girl -- you know, someone I can grow obsolete with? dissolves to a vision of Dollarnator with a female robot, Mrs. Dollarnator Dollarnator: voiceover Maybe start a family, you know, take care of them when they go "Hee-huh!". Baby female robot: Hee-huh! of vision Dollarnator: Aw, who am I kidding? I'll never find someone like that! sobs Now, I know why humans cry! Chum Chum: Come on, buddy. We know just how to cheer you up! Comix... Fanboy and Chum Chum: camera Comics! Dollarnator's screen is no longer blue, but he's still sad. F&C pop up in front of a comic desk Fanboy: And I know just the one to do the trick. out a comic, but a robotic arm takes it away Hm. Odd. No matter, I know another one that's even more cheer-uppy. out another comic, but the arm takes that away Hmm? out a third, but the arm takes it away Huh?! taking out comics, but the arm keeps taking them Urr. What - is - going - on - around - heeeere? Ugh!!! desk slides away Huh? perspective. A female robot, Julie Android, is holding the desk Julie: Thank you for almost shopping at Oz Comix. Please come, and not read, again. Fanboy: over the desk with Julie Oz, what is this shiny metal person?!? comes down in his egg chair Oz: Oh, uh-uh-eh, it's all right, Julie! They've attained Level 1 clearance. over to them Julie: Very well, Mr. Harmounian. Oz: Boys, I'd like you to meet my new robot librarian and collection curator, Julie Android. Julie: My systems predict current customers will cause irreversible damage to entire inventory in t-minus 10 seconds. she says this, F&C blow bubble gum so hard, the bubbles make Julie all messy. The gum falls off Recalculating: Negative. 2 seconds. Oz: Julie Android, why don't you start organizing my action figures by size and potency of weapon? Julie: Very well. up Beep, beep, beep, beep... Fanboy: So Oz, let me get this straight. From now on, your store is going to be highly organized and guarded by some robotic libraian who's --'' '''Julie: Shush. Fanboy: whispering -- gonna make us quiet all the time and clean up after ourselves?! We might as well go to a library! Chum Chum: and Fanboy start to leave At least a real library smells funny. Fanboy: Come on, Dollarnator! pulls on Dollarnator's arm, but he does not move Fanboy: Wha! slingshot back, accidently detaching Dollarnator's arm Dollarnator? Dollarnator: Analysis of breath: Taken away. perspective, Julie picks up a trash can and eats the trash enters Love Mode Fanboy: Dollarnator? Hello? the arm in front of Dollarnator, trying to snap him out Are you okay? Dollarnator: out Wow. She's amazing! Fanboy: Her? Julie finish eating the trash Chum Chum: Really? Fanboy: You like her? Dollarnator: She's the schnorb's knees! Fanboy: Well, here's your chance to talk to her! She's coming this way! starts to approach Dollarnator Dollarnator: Hommina, hommina, hommina, hommina, hommina, hommina...SHEILDS!!! himself as a normal Chimp Chomp machine Julie: Bee yoo, boo-yoo, boo, boo. away Fanboy: Dollarnator, you missed your chance. Dollarnator: I can't! I'm too shy! Chum Chum: Looks like we're gonna have to bring him out of his shell. Fanboy: Uh-huh-huh! goes over to the register and presses the keys in rhythm. He hums along, creating electronic beats. Chum Chum presses a remote to the beat of the register and three Mechatechs do a dance on the shelf '(Song: Robo-mance) Chum Chum: Can you hear her little motor run? (ooh, ooh) Fanboy: She barely weighs a metric ton (ooh, ooh) Dollarnator: With all the 0's in my past, could she be the 0-1? Chum Chum: Don't even try to resist her Fanboy: You'll only blow a transistor Fanboy and Chum Chum: There's something big tonight down in your gigibytes, it's Robo-mance (Robo-mance) The computer language of love is so basic There's no need to re-write your code Fanboy: Just control-alt-delete your worries And tab-shift to lover mode Dollarnator: I think I'm gonna overload! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Look out, he's about to explode! Dollarnator: What's going on inside my CPU? (ooh, ooh) My screen is fogging, and I don't have a view (ooh, ooh) Someone run my antivirus app, cause it feels like I've got the flu! Fanboy and Chum Chum: (He's got the flu!) He's quaking in his bolts with fright Dollarnator: There's terror in my terabytes! Fanboy and Chum Chum: It's as we suspected, you've been infected with Robo-mance (Robo-mance) Beep-beep-boop, boop-boop-beep She's your screensaver when you go to sleep 1-0-0-0-0-1 Robo-mance is so much fun! Yes, it can all compute if you just reboot with Robo-mance You'll be a happy clam if you reprogram Maybe add some RAM, even start a fam! Yes, it's no flim-flam, smile for the cam It's a Robo-mance! All: Robo-mance! outside, Dollarnator is humming the song as he walks happy and peppy with F&C behind him Fanboy: Wow! Dollarnator! You really got a spr-ing in your step. Dollarnator: Your song gave me courage. Also, I got new springs. upward, coming down holding a ring box as hearts fly around him Hmm... Chum Chum: What'cha got there? Dollarnator: Oh, this? It's nothing, just a little gift to get Julie to go out with me. Julie has finished sorting the comic books when Dollarnator comes in Dollarnator: Julie! Guess who's here! Julie: User unknown. Dollarnator: Hahaha. F&C She's such a kidder. Julie: Welcome to Oz Comix. Dollarnator Fanboy: Huh? Ah. Julie: Dollarnator. Please refrain from touching, examining, or enjoying any of our merchandise. Dollarnator: Hahaha! What a sense of humor. Julie Anyway, I was wondering if...you would...go out with me? the ring box and presents her with a small red ring Julie: the ring, then her eyes turn red RED ALERT! Dollarnator: Wow. It really brings out the red in your eyes. Julie: Unauthorized possession of Item 2438-79. Dollarnator: a worried F&C Told you she'd like it. doors and windows lock Fanboy: Uhhhh...Dollarnator? Where'd you get that ring? Dollarnator: I found it in a box of cereal, right over there. to a shelf of cereal boxes Fanboy and Chum Chum: Dahh! Chum Chum: That's one of Oz's collectible cereals! Dollarnator: Ice Monster Crunch Crunch Hmm? Sorry. Crunching. Could you repeat? Julie: Must. Protect. Cereal. Collection. transforms into a mean fighting robot, complete with lightsabers. Her hairstyle changes as well Dollarnator: Julie! You look different. Did you do something new with your hair? target light lands on Dollarnator's face Fanboy: Uhh, I don't think that's a hairdo! zaps Fanboy/Chum Chum/Dollarnator: Ahh! for cover comes upon the video game stands. She zaps the first game revealing Fanboy Fanboy: AHH! zaps the second game, revealing Chum Chum Chum Chum: AHHHH! stare at Dollanator, shelding himself Fanboy/Chum Chum/Dollarnator: AAAAAHHHH! run trio dodge Julie's laser as she zaps all over the place. She suddenly disappears Fanboy: quivering Where'd she go? reappears above them Huh? Fanboy/Chum Chum/Dollarnator: AAAAHHH! run dodge several of Julie's lasers, then hide behind the counter Oz: on stair chair holding a bucket of chicken Julie? Where did you file the toilet paper? AHH! Julie's laser Fanboy: Oz, make her stop! Oz: I - I'm afraid I can't! I programmed her so that if a collectable were threatened, she would destroy the perpetrator by any means necessary! Dollarnator: Suger Bats cereal What's sup? Fanboy: But she's destroying your collectibles! shoots a shelf, breaking the toys on it Chum Chum: ''DO SOMETHING!!!'' stares at the ring in his hand Dollarnator: thinking Maybe the answer is love. is indignant. He approaches Julie Dollarnator: Julie, you don't want to do this. Julie: Grr. Dollarnator: I know what you're going through. I've bad hair days myself, but it will all be alright. In the future. Everyone's hair is lasers. So please, look into your hard drive and try to remember all the good times we --''mean'' YAH! Zaps Julie: Dah! gets hit with the laser, she slams into the wall Julie: disembodied Thursday fashion carnuba wax -- Dollarnator: Yeah! I did it! She totally went for it! Julie I forgot to mention in the future, we shoot each other with our hair. Fanboy: Dollarnator, you saved us! Chum Chum: Yeah, but at what cost? Dollarnator, you destroyed your girlfriend. Dollarnator: You're right, now I will never know true love. Siiiigh. a zap Hmm? Wha - ? Gah! over a flash of light, the core four gasp as they see someone appear. It was the Mrs. Dollarnator from the vision earlier Dollarnator: Um...who are you? Mrs. Dollarnator: I am the future Mrs. Dollarnator. Years from now, Fanboy This one, Fanman, programs me to return to this time and scoop my Cuddlenator off his feet. Dollarnator: She - she called me "Cuddlenator"! Love Mode once more Fanboy/Chum Chum/Oz: Awwwwww! Mrs. Dollarnator: Come with me if you want to love. Dollarnator: Oh. I don't know, I...don't know if I'm ready. Fanboy/Chum Chum/Oz: Mm-hmm? sniff stands up and takes Mrs. Dollarnator's hand Fanboy: Oh, get out of here, you crazy kids. Mrs. Dollarnator: Thank you, future doctor Fanman. waves Mrs. Dollarnator: salutes President Chum Chum. Chum salutes robots start to disappear Chum Chum: They're gonna be so happy together. disappear. Suddenly, Julie's voice turns their attention to her Julie: Commencing detonation sequence. ['Oz:' Hmm?]'' In t-minus 10, 9, 8... '''Oz:' Julie Android! You're back! up to her with F&C Are you okay? up his right index finger How many fingers am I holding up? Julie: 7... Oz: No. Julie: 6... Oz: You're getting warmer. Julie: 5.... Oz: We'll stay right here with you till you get this. Julie: 4... Oz: Not going anywhere. Julie: 3... Oz: Almost there! Julie: 2... Oz: You can do it! Julie: 1. Fanboy/Chum Chum/Oz: Yay!/Yeah! Oz: I knew she could -- explodes Wha - okay. Category:Transcripts